redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferretmaiden
Hey Ya'll, sorry if you've asked for Requests, and i haven't given it to you, i've been distracted. I'll try to get it to you as fast as I can! sorry again!--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 00:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!!http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden/Archive1 Archive 1 Re:Wiki Of course I enjoy myself, that's why I've been here practically every day since October 2005. I've never really been into fanfictions, but I'm happy others like them, and I see every piece of art uploaded here, and it is the quality of the artists that inspired last year's contest in the first place. I like editing, so I'm very happy with that. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 8D Haha, yeah, I was thinking of a suitable partner for Urchin ^-^ And I guess Juniper and Pitter would do, just as well :P Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 03:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd be happy to do a request for you but there's one thing that concerns me I can draw the picture but I don't know where or how to post it if you could give me instructions I'll do my best to draw you Folgrim--Lilac Stormrudder 04:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure I have read the Legend of Luke. I;d be happy to do your request- this will be a fun one.:D--Skywindredkite 01:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig test area! test!Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 00:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) test again!Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! definitely! I love your art! if you can that would be great! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 01:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) and no, i'm not really insane, i just had an insane moment in the shout box. no one was there and i started talking to myself, and then i died of aloneness, and came back to haut the wiki for leaving me alone as i died, and ended with an evil laugh. so yeah...... i have my moments.Arrowtail Pure randomness! 01:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :) hello, mate! hey, how ya doin? saw you wrote a comment on my story. thanks! if you want updates, put your sig on my user page, i now have a place for updates, so be the first one on it! okay, cya around, wot wot wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 03:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Cowrite I do not think I can do that, maybe some other time. I have 2 co-writes going and i am behind in schoolwork, in addition to my fan fics. (Who is Scragg again?) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) GASP!!! You just won the game! Yes I did!!! I LOVE that song!!!!!! I thought I was the only one here who heard it :O Yeah...he does so much...but I haven't read those books in a while. I should go reread. Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 08:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Meeka I'm sorry to say you picture will be a little late my computer crashed and I have to borrow my dad's work computer so please stand by sorry i forgot to put my signature--Lilac Stormrudder 19:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) yahahah, very funny. :) that's fine, no rush. and yes i do why do you ask? Arrowtail Pure randomness! 23:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER Exasperated gasp! i would have to copy Legolas!! you have my bow!!!! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 23:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) lol. hows this? Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 00:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) and i think your sig looks fine! :) Very cool! But as a suggestion with your scanner, try to boost the color because its hard to see and its really light. I have to boost my stuff because it wold be hard to see otherwise, but when you boost it, it may look a wee bit green. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Signature You really need permission from the artist before you can use their work in your signature, as stated on the Fan Art page. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Laurel Haremaid. you're the first who signed for updates! thanks! cya! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome!!!! thanks soo much!!!! look! -> Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 12:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) hey Meeka would you do me a favor if I'm going to draw folgrim could you give me a detail what he looks like I don't own legend of luke and redwallwiki doesn't give much information to what he looks like.thanks for reading-- 21:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, but I still think it looks great! -Arrowtail New Image Versions To update your images, click the 'Upload a new version of this file' link on the image page, rather than upload entirely new files. It saves a lot of deleting work. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :That's because the server cache is updating. All will be fine. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Meeka! Have you been practicing on your art?! That pic you did for Arrowtail is so beautiful and completely awesome! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 01:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) hmm, i almost like the first one better. But thanks anyway!! looks great! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 14:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Try using that pic of Meeka with a bow with your sig. I liked that one. --Lord of Bloodwrath 20:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I heard about your cousin. I'll pray for him.THE FOOTBALL GAME BETWEEN TEXAS AND ALABAMA IS ABOUT TO GO DOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWN!!! Prepare to lose! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I BARELY WATCH FOOTBALL BUT I UNDERSTAND SOME OF IT! We're still gonna beat Texas! Roll Tide! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I find it really funny how both of AL's team mascots are both animals not native to America. Auburn has a Tiger and Alabama has an elephant. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Durp...I really don't remember much in those books D| The funny thing is, I was actually going to see him live three days after you joined the Wiki XD Fren Kozdru [[User talk:Frentiza the ferret |Ya sure ya want t' make me mad?]] 10:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) My wiki I just made a wiki and I was wondering if you could lend a hand with it I would like some one to help me kick start it I got the link here. http://southlandshow.wikia.com/wiki/South_Land_Show_Wiki Picture The picture is just fine, thank you :) I kept forgetting to reply to you earlier, usually just end up deleting that huge message bar at the top. -----Clockworthy Redwall's Hero 23:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ferretmaiden! I might just use your ideas; thanks again. -Huntress Talk! 20:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ferretmaiden, can you plz take a peek at my fan fiction? The Pirate of Flagal. -Huntress Talk! 21:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Laurel Haremaid. --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 23:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Ferretmaiden! I Updated Gulo The Prince, Death is cold! Enjoy. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Inspiration Sorry about the commenting mix up. I was just answering them under the original comment, I didn't realize until this week it didn't send any update to the user. I'm still learning how to work the site. How do you put a pic in a signature? I have been drawing for a little over five years now. I've been using a tablet/digital painting for over a year. Your artwork is very good, any constructive tips are appreciated. Yes I read Salamandastron, but it was years ago! XDSilverartbrush 20:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Klitchette? I remember a character from the book named Klitch, but I don't see a link anywhere on your page for Klitchette? silverartbrush Hello Friend! Ah I see now! :D That's a neat idea! I really need to read the book again though..I can barely even remember the plot. I don't think it's strange at all to like any character, we are all different. ^^ silverartbrush Hello Friend! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome Comics Thanks for the Link! I couldn't find where to actually read the comics, But I will continue my search. Now, I have been thinking. This May be a stretch, but if you dont mind horribal swearing and compleate and total Mass Slaughter in all of it's Gorey Detail, AND enjoyed Invader Zim, then I recomend That you read Johnny The Hommicidal Maniac. it was also written By Jhonen Vasquez (Who, if you didn't know already, Wrote Invader Zim). Now, if you are Religious and dislike Swearing (and have a queezy Stomach), than this is not the comic for you. yeah. Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 01:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Meeka! I absolutely love it! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Clarissa P.']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk!']] 16:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Heres Dunno! OMG ITS SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! I love it! I'll add it to my sig as soon as I finish checking my emails. --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 16:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC)